


Gift

by fi_aria (dnks_girls)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26126203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnks_girls/pseuds/fi_aria
Summary: England was not surprised when America did not want to lose to an old man named Santa Claus
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 20





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted (with edits) from dnks_girls' livejournal, written by me 10 years ago. Originally requested by SL, who is also my partner-in-crime in dnks_girls.

Somehow, England was not surprised when America: a) bumped to his living room in the middle of the night--no, early morning--and b) plopped through his chimney, along with his Father Christmas costume that's now covered in soot. It might even be safe to say that England actually waited for him coming from said place, due to the fact that England was: a) still awake (not exactly waiting for America, of course) and b) favored modern heater and not his ancient fireplace (although he did entertain the idea of using his beloved fireplace just to spite America, he just knows that America will be insufferable after that).

Those facts were obviously not ignored by America. "Aw, England, you wait for me!"

England rolled his eyes and shifted his position on the sofa to fetch a bowl of water along with some towels. "Only because I don't want to ruin a good dream because you wake me," he retorted. "And don't move, you brat, I don't want soot all over my house."

"It's your chimney's fault!" America said with a petulant tone. England sighed and just put what he's carrying on a table near the fireplace. He wrung the wet towel, then cleaned America's face with the by then damp towel.

"Yes, blame my chimney for your idiocy. I don't even have to ask why the hell you came from the chimney while you can just enter from the front door."

"But Englaaand, it's what Santa Claus does in the stories! And I can't lose to some old man in terms of awesomeness."

England just snorted. And then, silence ensued while America enjoyed the sensation of England rubbing his face with the damp towel. Well, that's before something suddenly occurred to him.

"I know!" America said with glee. "You made the chimney all sooty because you want to clean me."

"What the bloody--"

America laughed at the gaping, red-faced England and said, "Just admit it England, you enjoy fussing over me like a good wife!"

That sentence earned America a damp towel that's splattered to his face and a fuming England. But before England left him in a fit of rage, America grabbed his wrist and kissed his forehead. "Come on, darling," America said with a chuckle. "Don't be mad when I just want you to see the truth. And don't go before I give you your special Christmas gift."

England snorted. "A gift that can be bought at Amazon.com?" he asked with an eye roll.

"Nope, Amazon.com is awesome, but my gift for you is even more awesome than that!"

"And that gift is?"

"Me!"

England raised one of his eyebrows like he couldn't believe America had just said that, but his predatory smile said otherwise. "Right, of course it would be awesome," he said, as sarcastic as possible, though America just passed it as England wanting to seduce him. England freed his wrist from America's grip and said, "Well then, my dearest gift, why don't you start by sweeping my floor and then mopping it?"

America blanched. "You're not serious!"

"But I am." He walked backward, away from America, but not breaking their gaze before saying, "Unless you prefer to strip out of your dirty and dusty clothes, take a shower, and meet me in the bedroom as soon as possible."

After saying that, England sauntered off, presumably to his room, leaving America blinking--trying to comprehend what had just transpired. After a full second though, he broke out of his trance and did what England had ordered with great fervor.

Well, he didn't want England to think that he's a shitty Santa Claus, did he?


End file.
